America's Hero
by Lolli Soda Pop
Summary: Canada is put to the test to care for his brother when a freak terrorist attack approaches. /not much of a summary...sorry. Btw, I am not garunteeing that everything is factual. I did get my information from a timeline online but don't be a bitch if its not all correct./


6:00 a.m.

America looked up at the clock. 6:00 a.m. The New York polls had just opened for the primary voting. The sleepy country hopped out of bed and started getting ready for the world meeting he was to host that day. He groaned in front of the mirror at his shabby appearance. "Ahh gee...who's gonna criticize me today?" he complained as he slipped into a nice suit.

* * *

8:00 a.m.

America sat in his chair next to his twin Canada and former superior England. Canada was feeding his polar bear some syrup and of course England was arguing with France. He sighed and called for the other countries attentions to begin the meeting. "To start this meeting off I would like to welcome you all and thank you for showing up. Let's start with our ideas for the new charity water foundation for Africa. I call Japan to the floor."

"Well, in all do respects I think we should fund it. There is no harm done and clean water is needed desperately to the tribes and colonies." America stares off into space, still staring at the clock. He didn't know why but he felt...weird today...like something was going to happen. He shrugged it away when he was pulled back into the meeting by his brother.

"Yo! Canada! Didn't see you there for a sec."

"sssshhh! whisper. I don't want to get in trouble by Germany." Canada put a finger to his lips.

"oh. sorry. what did you need?"

"I was just wondering why you were kinda distant today. The meeting just started and you were already staring at the clock like you were waiting for it to be over."

"Nah its nothin'." he glanced at the clock again.

"well, alright." Canada turns back at the meeting which England and France had already begun fighting over.

* * *

8:43 a.m.

Germany had to once again practically run this meeting instead of America. He seemed to take longer to irritate this time since America was hardly involved.

"America? Are you feeling okay today?" Germany asked when he caught the country flicking his own cowlick.

"Yea. Why?" the countries all stared at him a little weird.

"We were talking to you for 5 minutes and you didn't even pay attention, aru!"

America stood up and opened his mouth to speak but froze in mid breathe. His breathe hitched, widen eyes and his chest heaved before leaning over in pain. "whaa..what?" feeling a giant lump in his throat he coughs loudly as if choking on something.

England stands up and scrunches his eyebrows in disgust. "The least you could do is cover your mouth for God's sake." Canada glared at England as he patted his twin lightly on the back. The coughing only got worse until a sound of regurgitation comes out as America dropped a mouthful of blood all over the important documents.

The countries gasp and rush to his assistance except for Afghanistan who just sat and watched in shock. "America! America! What's going on? Are you hurt?!" Alfred looked up still hunched over the table. His face was white as a bed sheet. Blood dripped from his nostrils and lip. "I don't-" He was cut off by an overwhelming wave of nausea and sure didn't take even half a second for him to toss his breakfast. All those burgers...gone to waste. But that was only his first world problem.

The boy doubled over onto the floor as the countries surrounded him. France and Canada braced him onto a couch; screaming in pain.

A loud wail could be heard outside in the city as one of the countries turned on the big screen TV. The countries all gasped and stared in horror at the sight: people screaming and yelling, fire sirens squealing up and down the avenue, smoke busheling into the camera's view. It wasn't until England looked out passed the curtains that he turned a horrific white.

"Canada, come take a look."

The biggest cloud of black smoke emerged from the South tower of the World Trade Center. The television screamed out "A plane has just hit the trade center! I repeat a plane has just collided with the world trade center!" The countries could only stare in astonishment at the television. None of them dared to see the window.

America cringed as the fires burned up inside of him. He heard the television distantly as his eyes faded to white. "Help...please..." Canada knelled at his brother's side. He held his hand as his tears fell on the floor. "I'm sorry Alfie...I wish I could have stopped it."

The television was turned up to hear instructions and news. "For now, the South tower tenants are instructed to stay where they are as we have just informed the president of this nightmarish occurrence.

England punched the wall knocking a whole in it. "WHAT THE FUCK WILL HE DO ABOUT IT?! IT'S NOT LIKE HE CAN JUST REACH IN AND PULL THE PLANE OUT...or somethin-" he was cut off from the choke of a sob. He couldn't help but feel sad that his former little brother was laying on the couch, wounded desperately from a freak accident.

France wraps an arm around England. "Shhhh mon ami, there is nothing we can do now. He will be alright. Mon petit has grown very strong." France comforted his long time rival. The gentleman turned away from America's appearance into the older man's shoulder.

"There is a lot of smoke coming from the South Tower. We have just begun an evacuation for the people still in the tow-oh god..." the television cut off to static as another boom shattered the windows. America shrieked and squirmed in pain. Blood seeped through his white shirt and he cringed to cough up the extra. Canada wept as he saw the awful sight his brother was experiencing at that moment. The North Tower had been struck with flight 175. The black cloud increases to join the atmosphere. He looked pitifully down at Alfred.

The television popped back on. "President George Bush has been informed and we increasing the fireman response now. The North Tower has been hit with a hijacked plane. Apparently the South Tower plane had been hijacked as well. This is a terrifying day for all of us indeed...what is to happen next?" the reporter couldn't think of anything the say. She tuned into her earpiece. "They are trying to evacuated the towers now. Many people are jumping and falling.."

France peered through the broken window only to confirm that people were truly dropping from the towers. "She's right. Zhey are trying to scale ze building."

Suddenly the injure nation breaks his whitened eyes to the ceiling. "We though it was water. We didn't know it was jet fuel...PLEASE SAV-" Canada shh-ed him to calm down. "Don't worry alfie. We can get though this together."

9:12 a.m.

"I have just been informed that flight 77 has been highjacked and is heading to Washington D.C...hopefully the president has been evacuated." the reporter ran towards the carnage to get a an interview with a firefighter.

Canada stoked his twin's forehead, preparing him for another strike.

9:37 a.m.

Alfred yelled out in pain, sitting up straight screaming to the sky. The reporter sighed and tears fell down her cheeks from the smoke. "The pentagon...the pentagon has been hit with flight 77. 59 were aboard. 59 died. A national ground stop has been in acted."

England digs his nails into his scalp. "nobody deserves this...not even this idiot. What country did this?! They deserve this more than him!"

Saudi Arabia looked down at welly glossed cherry wood table. "Oh God, this wasn't supposed to happen...I'm sorry America." England turns to barely hear Saudi Arabia whisper to himself. "YOU DID THIS!?" he punches him across the jaw and falls to the floor. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS!?"

"I didn't plan it! It was Al Qaeda! I didn't want it to happen!"

"SO YOU KNEW ABOUT IT?!"

"No...I thought they were done after the trade center parking lot bombing last year...I didn't know it was gonna be this bad."

England sighed and let it go. He petted America's hair and packed up his papers. "I have to go, or I'll kill somebody. I'm taking a boat though, and I suggest everybody else do the same.

He slammed the door loudly and left in a huff.

9:59 a.m.

America let out a muffled hitched breathe and fell silent to the roaring screams of his city. The towers, they fell, fell to the ground. The South first collapsed in a mess of white powder filling the streets and buildings. People running for their lives from an endless debris wall.

Canada sighed and held his brother's hand.

"Wait! England is still in that mess!" at those words America sat up and stared in shock as he knew England didn't stand a chance alone. He jumped from the couch, the countries starred in astonishment. He whipped his head of blood and sweat and broke down the doors.

Canada lunged at his heels and held his ankles. "America! You can't go in your current state!" America starred down at his brother with pity. He lifted him to his feet and hugged him. "Don't worry brother. I will come back, with England too. I may be wounded but we together are stronger and I know that you will take great care of me once this is over." America gave him a loving kiss and dashed away down the stairs.

Charging through the powerful white cloud, America searched for England only to be knocked back and forth by the crowd.

"ENGLAND! ENGLAND! COME TO ME IF YOU CAN HEAR MY VOICE! ENGLAND!" suddenly a bigger fellow knocked America out of the picture and into a small dark ally way. He was coated with white debris and triggered a small cloud to form when he fell against the bricks. He grasped his head but pulled his eyes to a small figure covered in the powder. His eyes widened. "England!" America patted his cheeks but their was no response. "England..." picking him up gently "I'll get you to safety."

Taking a deep breath, practically coughing it out and sprinting out into the white. He felt terrible for bumping several people but he only cared for the man in his arms at the time. The glass broke when they arrived back at the building and America trudged up the stairs to the meeting room. Debris began forming on the sills of the broken windows. Most of the countries were sitting at the table. Canada paced back and forth and nearly had a heart attack when he entered. America set England on the couch while France wiped his face with a rag.

America stood and barely turned around to see his brother jumping into his arms for a passionate kiss. A little stagger back but he pushed back into him. France covered his smile, he of course knew about Canada's feelings.

"I love you Alfred." Al looked at him in surprise but gave a big grin making Canada blush and turn away. The larger brother pushed his forehead to the others and forced their lips to collide. "I've loved you for the longest time brother. And as much as I love to kiss you, i'm covered in debris and it's getting all over your s-" He was cut of by another short kiss. "You say that as if I care." America smiled widely and hugged him tightly.

"We'll get through this together brother. I will recover from this." England coughed and furrowed his brow, almost seeming jealous. "America shouldn't you be resting?" he remarked.

"Perhaps I should..."

Canada helped him settle down on the couch once more and wiped the sweat from his forehead. He couldn't help but sniffle when England placed a hand on his head.

"Take good care of him Mathew, but then again I know you will."

Canada smiled up at him and for once he felt the need to be America's hero.

/omg this took me several months to write! i just kept getting side tracked with school so im so proud of myself to finally get it out. thanks for reading!/


End file.
